LA PAGE BLANCHE
by nathdawn
Summary: Isolé loin de ses amis, comment vaincre la distance, le manque? Peut-être avec un échange épistolaire, si échange il y a. Vaincre la page blanche pour se retrouver... Zoro et Sanji, toujours...


**Bonjour!**

**Ce jour, un OS inspiré par Linaelle que je remercie pour son aide. Je lui disais mon désespoir de la page blanche, il en a résulté l'ironie de ce texte, presque écrit à quatre mains, à croire que deux ne me suffisent plus!**

**Je dédicace ce texte à Pioush, bon anniversaire ma chérie! J'espère qu'il te plaira...**

**Rien d'original mais j'ose tout de même vous en souhaiter une bonne lecture!**

* * *

**LA PAGE BLANCHE**

Il pleuvait ce jour-là sur Okama-Land. Une pluie continue, de grosses gouttes s'écrasaient sur le sol, semblaient y rebondir en une multitude de perles translucides. Ces dernières diffusaient leur mélopée, claquant sur le toit, cinglant les vitres et se diluaient dans l'océan déchaîné. Les vagues venaient s'écraser sur la plage avec fracas, charriant sur le sable des débris rapportés du large. Le vent hurlait, faisant tressaillir les branches et les herbes hautes.

Sanji était assis les jambes étendues sur un banc devant la fenêtre, se perdant dans la contemplation de l'eau giflant les carreaux et de l'océan tumultueux. Des coups, des assauts, les vagues qui venaient lécher le sable, des algues abandonnées par le ressac. C'était comme...

Un an qu'il était sur cette île. Une éternité et encore tant de choses à apprendre. Il obtiendrait les recettes des Okamas, il lutterait jusqu'au bout, il le savait, la volonté ne lui manquait pas. Sauf ce jour. La pluie semblait avoir amené avec elle une certaine mélancolie, une envie de rien, juste se replonger dans un passé qui se faisait lointain au fil des jours.

Sa gorge se noua.

Luffy avait perdu son frère. Il savait grâce au journal qu'il allait bien, qu'il restait une seule année avant de le retrouver. Mais dans quel état? Se serait-il remis de la mort d'Ace? Sans doute, il était bien assez crétin pour ne penser qu'à ce qui se trouvait droit devant! Et surtout, il les attendrait, eux, ses amis...

Une remontée acide lui brûla la gorge.

Et les autres, comment allaient-ils? S'en étaient-ils sortis? Sa Nami chérie, sa Robin d'amour? Étaient-elles saines et sauves? Toujours aussi jolies? Brook et Franky sauraient se débrouiller. Par contre, Usopp et Chopper... il espérait qu'ils soient assez forts pour survivre, il le fallait! Il avait confiance en eux.

Un rideau de pluie envahit ses yeux.

Et Zoro... Et lui, était-il en vie? Il était déjà bien mal en point quand Kuma l'avait fait se volatiliser, incapable de lâcher l'affaire, comme d'habitude. Il avait tenté de l'aider mais n'avait rien pu faire contre le grand corsaire. Le bretteur était fort, très fort mais aussi le plus intrépide et stupide après Luffy. Foncer dans le tas, sa seule ligne de conduite! Faire couler son sang, aller toujours plus loin. Trop? Une tête d'algue avec le QI d'une huître!

Il soupira et inhala une grande bouffée de sa cigarette.

Et des cheveux doux au toucher, ses boucles d'oreilles qui tintinnabulaient au moindre mouvement, des mains rugueuses qui caressaient, des lèvres qui savaient se révéler douces, des coups de reins qui...

Il battit des cils pour empêcher une larme de s'échapper.

Il s'interdisait d'y penser. Pourtant, les souvenirs le rattrapaient jusque dans ses rêves. Des images d'étreintes, des sensations de plaisirs qui s'estompaient dès le réveil, ne laissant qu'un manque plus incommensurable que la veille. Pourtant, il avait passé plus de temps alors sur l'île Rose qu'avec lui. Peut-être même qu'il l'avait oublié...

« Fais chier!

- Hé bien mon Petit Sucre d'Orge, tu as l'air d'humeur bien maussade. »

Sanji ne prit pas la peine de se retourner face à l'importun.

« Lâche-moi la grappe Iva, c'est pas le moment! »

Il avait prononcé ces mots sans presque desserrer les dents. Mais la reine des Travestis ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Elle savait quand ses sujets n'allaient pas bien et Sanji était l'un d'eux, bien qu'il ne veuille pas le reconnaître.

« Allons, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas, peut-être que je peux t'aider.

- Alors là, ça m'étonnerait. Laisse tomber. »

Il continuait de fixer le dehors, ne voulant pas montrer son émotion, voulant cacher sa honte de se révéler si faible face à l'ennemi. Iva, au lieu de battre en retraite, continua de parler, d'un ton plein d'entrain, ignorant sciemment la conduite du jeune homme. Elle savait qu'il souffrait et c'était son rôle sur l'île d'offrir un peu de paix et de réconfort à des hommes qui ne demandaient que ça. Même lui, malgré sa mauvaise volonté. Il aurait pu être heureux parmi eux, si seulement il le voulait vraiment. Mais elle connaissait Luffy, ce gamin qu'elle adorait. Alors, elle ne pouvait qu'aimer les membres de son équipage, Sanji en particulier. Après tout, ils se cotoyaient depuis un moment.

« Le journal devrait arriver en début de soirée.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me foute?

- Livré par les mouettes Martin-Facteur... qui nous trouvent où que l'on soit, même en pleine mer...

- Je suis au courant, merci! Tu peux te barrer maintenant?

- Comme tu voudras. Mais... ils transportent aussi le courrier, au cas où... »

Iva s'éloignait quand Sanji réagit enfin et se tourna vers elle.

« Attends! Tu veux dire que... si j'ai une lettre à envoyer, tu me le permettrais?

- Une seule, oui mon choupinou. Tes amis sont dispersés aux quatre vents, autant ne pas faire perdre du temps à l'oiseau en cherchant partout sur Grand Line. Un seul destinataire et il devrait pouvoir le localiser assez rapidement. Il y a du papier et des stylos dans ce bureau.

- Euh... oui, merci.

- À plus tard, Sanji-Boy! »

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

Sanji avait repris sa place sur le banc devant la fenêtre, le bloc sur ses genoux et mordillait nerveusement le bout de son stylo.

« Un seul destinataire... je devrais écrire à Nami chérie... oui mais ma Robin d'amour pourrait mal le prendre... et puis... et puis merde! »

Il commença de griffonner.

_~ Cher Zoro,_

« N'importe quoi, j'écris pas à ma grand-mère! »

Il arracha la page qu'il roula en boule et l'envoya valdinguer à travers la pièce.

_~ Zoro,_

« Argh! »

Arracher. Rouler. Balancer.

_~ Oï Marimo,_

_Comment vas-tu? Moi ça va. Je suis sur une île. Bref, aucune importance, tu t'en doutes._

« Et merdeuh! »

Sanji arracha à nouveau la page et alluma une autre cigarette. Il perdit son regard quelques instants sur l'océan devenu gris sous la tempête. Tant de choses à dire à un homme avec qui il parlait si peu... Son esprit dériva et il se retrouva dans sa cuisine, sur le Sunny. Un sabreur assis à table, buvant du rhum comme du jus de fruit. Et lui, tous les deux seuls. Comme avant...

_~ Oï Marimo,_

_J'envoie cette lettre comme une bouteille à la mer, je ne suis pas sûr que tu la reçoives un jour mais je me devais de tenter le coup._

_J'ai survécu alors j'en déduis que toi aussi. Et puis avec une tête de gazon comme la tienne, il va de soi que la mauvaise herbe ne meurt pas comme ça, alors je suis certain que tu vas bien, du moins je m'en persuade, à condition que tu aies perdu ta mauvaise habitude de repeindre en rouge avec ton sang tout ce qui t'entoure._

_En bref, je vais aussi bien que faire se peut. Une île bizarre, les autochtones le sont encore plus mais inutile de s'appesantir sur le sujet, rien d'intéressant de ce côté-là. Puis à mon avis, tu t'en fous. Je n'ai aucune idée de l'endroit où tu te trouves mais disons que je m'en fous aussi, l'important est qu'on se reverra dans un an._

Il s'arrêta un instant dans son monologue, cherchant une suite qu'il ne savait comment tourner. Puis la plume gratta à nouveau le papier.

_Putain de date anniversaire, tu trouves pas? Franchement, je ne pensais pas qu'on pourrait perdre ni être séparés, comme quoi... Mais je bosse dur pour que ça n'arrive plus, je serai au rendez-vous, même si je devais m'y rendre à la nage. Et t'as intérêt de faire pareil! Enfin, essaye de trouver un bateau pour t'y amener, tu serais bien capable de partir de l'autre côté avec ta boussole déboussolée! Et quand on se croisera, je te foutrai ta raclée, comme il se doit! Nos bagarres me manquent, je crois._

_Et l'océan, les amis, le Sunny. Je voudrais sentir à nouveau sous mes pieds le roulis du bateau, dresser les voiles par grand vent, les abattre dans la tempête. La mer me manque, mais moins que vous tous. C'est comme si j'étais prisonnier de Calm Belt, je stagne._

_Et puis... j'en sais rien en fait. Il n'y a pas que nos petites querelles qui me manquent. Le reste aussi. Mon corps se souvient du tien. Mon cœur aussi, ma raison est partie en vacances, ma morale s'est barrée, alors même si tu te fous de ma gueule en lisant ces lignes, je veux juste te dire que toi, tu me manques, tout entier. Ta face de choux, ton sourire moqueur, ta voix, ta foutue fierté... tes baisers, tes caresses, tout. _

_Deux ans pour devenir plus forts mais tu restes ma faiblesse. Je m'accroche, je ne pense qu'à devenir meilleur, je suis focalisé là-dessus, plein de hargne et de rage mais une odeur, une couleur verte, un son de métal, de lames qui s'entrechoquent et soudain, tu envahis toutes mes pensées. Je me sens triste, je me sens con._

_Et le pire dans tout ça? Je ne sais même pas si c'est réciproque. Peut-être que tu t'en fous aussi._

_Aujourd'hui, il pleut, c'est rare ici. Si rare que le fait de voir cette eau tomber, tout ce gris, c'est comme si mon humeur voulait se fondre dans le paysage. Trop de gris, pas assez de vert. _

_Enfin voilà, je sais qu'on se reverra dans un an, jour pour jour si ce n'est pas toi qui tient la barre, bien-sûr. Alors, juste une demande de ma part, pour une fois, écoute-moi. Fais-toi accompagner ce jour-là, que je n'attende pas en vain._

_Et fais gaffe à toi, abruti de Marimo. _

_Sanji ~_

Le cuisinier relut la missive plusieurs fois. Il aurait dû changer ce mot ou tourner cette phrase autrement... Il soupira puis dans un geste impatient, plia la feuille et l'inséra dans l'enveloppe sur laquelle il ne nota que:

_Roronoa Zoro._

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

Les semaines avaient passé. Sanji scrutait souvent le ciel, se précipitait à l'arrivée de chaque oiseau. À chaque fois, Iva lui faisait un petit signe négatif de la tête. Rien. Aucune nouvelle. Peut-être n'avait-il même pas reçu sa lettre. Ou qu'il s'en moquait comme de son premier haramaki.

Alors les combats s'étaient multipliés, le laissant souvent sonné sur le sol ou alors victorieux, ça dépendait. Enfin, ces derniers temps, les triomphes se faisaient rares. C'était difficile pour son corps et sa tête ne suivait plus. Il perdait l'appétit, le sommeil. Des nuits d'insomnies à se rappeler, à espérer, à regretter. Seul dans le noir de sa chambre, parfois, les souvenirs étaient trop présents et il se retrouvait à se caresser en pensant à cette peau hâlée, ces lèvres, ces mains... Et il en ressortait plus frustré encore, le plaisir bien pâle par rapport à ce qu'il avait pu ressentir entre les bras de Zoro, la solitude l'étreignant de ses bras froids.

Rien n'était simple entre eux, une rivalité, une fierté aussi débordantes l'une que l'autre. Mais aussi une admiration sans bornes, une félicité dans leurs étreintes rugueuses, un plaisir sans nom, un désir jamais assouvi. Et des baisers, parfois violents, parfois tendres, jamais pareils, jamais lassés l'un de l'autre. C'était avant.

Depuis plus d'un an, ce n'était que lutte et exil, loin des siens, loin de tout. Depuis quand ne s'était-il senti aussi seul? Depuis cette errance sur ce rocher minuscule, il n'était encore qu'un gosse.

Et aujourd'hui, Sanji s'était fait à nouveau étaler comme une crêpe. Iva regardait de loin mais s'inquiétait. Jamais le cuisinier n'avait été aussi faible. Il semblait avoir perdu de sa volonté, de sa rage de vaincre. Son esprit semblait obscurci par mille tourments. Et encore ce jour, il avait perdu, sans panache, il s'était juste effondré. Il avait mis plusieurs minutes à se relever péniblement, refusant toute aide, les insultant un peu mais pas autant qu'avant.

Sanji était retourné en boitant vers le palais, couvert de plaies et de bosses, le tête basse et le cœur lourd. Il avait donné le maximum, du moins de ce qu'il était capable ces temps-ci. Il avait mal, était si fatigué alors. Il avait juste envie de s'écrouler dans sa chambre et tout oublier.

Il arrivait devant sa porte quand il aperçut le coin d'un carré blanc qui dépassait de sous celle-ci.

Une lettre!

Il entra, s'en empara fébrilement puis claqua le battant derrière lui. Il se laissa tomber assis sur son lit, tournant entre ses doigts fins le petit rectangle, redoutant autant qu'espérant. Seul son nom figurait sur l'en-tête mais il reconnaissait l'écriture, ces pattes de mouche qu'il n'avait pas oublié.

Il alluma une cigarette, puis, la coinçant entre ses lèvres, il décacheta l'enveloppe et en sortit une feuille. Il la déplia avec soin et... la retourna plusieurs fois.

« C'est quoi ce bordel?! »

Une page blanche, voilà ce que c'était. Une surface immaculée, pas une seule trace d'encre, ni rien. La première colère passée, Sanji plissa la feuille dans son poing serré et ferma les yeux en jetant tout à travers la pièce, la déception et le chagrin l'envahissant tout entier.

« Putain de Marimo, ça t'aurait pas tué de foutre une ligne! T'es pas doué avec les mots mais à ce point là, faut pas pousser! »

Il se sentait déjà en miettes avant cela, cette fois, c'était bien pire. Il écrasa son mégot dans un cendrier puis en ralluma une direct derrière, espérant un apaisement qui ne viendrait pas.

« Je suis trop con! C'était du sexe et rien que ça, ça n'a jamais été rien d'autre pour toi, hein? »

Il posait sa question dans le vide, la réponse était du même acabit, une page blanche. Vide. Une interrogation sans but, sans fin, sans répartie.

Il sentit les larmes monter, lui serrer la gorge, le cœur, les tripes. Il avait mal, son corps perclus de douleurs, son âme comprimée dans un étau glacé. Il étouffait, comme s'il se trouvait au fond de l'océan, l'étreinte glaciale de l'eau, la pression comprimant sa cage thoracique, les courants l'entraînant vers le fond. Il se noyait.

Une respiration et il s'allongea sur son lit, les yeux fixant le plafond. Le soleil s'y reflétait, faisant danser des nuances de lumières sur sa surface. Des rayons chauds, aux couleurs de prisme. Puis il déglutit difficilement et s'autorisa un petit sourire triste.

« Même quand t'es pas là, t'arrive à m'emmerder comme personne. »

Il ferma les yeux, tentant de calmer son souffle saccadé, cherchant un peu de sérénité. Tout s'apaisa, il se laissa envahir par une torpeur salvatrice, glissant vers les limbes d'un sommeil réparateur qui savait si bien le fuir ces derniers temps.

Mais soudain, il sursauta et se remit sur ses pieds si vivement que ça tête tourna quelques instants. C'est vrai qu'il était bien amoché. Il tourna sur lui-même, cherchant du regard quelques chose qu'il avait balancé quelques secondes plus tôt. Il repéra ce qu'il convoitait et se jeta dessus, tel un rapace sur sa proie.

L'enveloppe.

Il en disjoignit les bords le plus délicatement possible, essayant de ne pas tout déchirer tellement ses mains tremblaient. Il avait peur, il espérait tout autant. Et il éclata de rire. Sous ses yeux, cette écriture pratiquement illisible.

« Connard! »

Il prit une profonde inspiration et commença sa lecture.

_~ Alors Sourcils en vrilles, je parie que t'es en rogne. T'es long à la détente, ça m'étonnerait que tu aies changé de ce point de vue._

_J'ai voulu te répondre __tu sais__, j'ai vraiment voulu le faire mais tu me connais, moi et les mots, ça fait deux! Alors, j'ai collé une page blanche, la même __devant__ laquelle je suis resté des heures et que rien n'en est sorti. J'aimerais que tu la gardes et quand on se retrouvera, je crois qu'on pourra__it__ l'écrire ensemble. Moi, je garde la tienne, elle me rend heureux._

_Je serai au rendez-vous alors ne sois pas en retard sinon, t'en entendra parler pendant des jours, parole de Zoro!_

_Tu me manques aussi cuistot de pacotille alors t'as intérêt à revenir entier. __Même l'odeur de tes putains de clopes __me manque__, c'est dire si je ne tourne pas rond._

_J'ai pas les mots alors j'attends de te revoir et je te montrerai combien tu m'as manqué __Blondinet, sans mentir, manqué à en crever._

_Sois plus fort, je le serai aussi, rien que pour empêcher quiconque de nous séparer à nouveau. __C'est pour ça que je me bats, pour toi. __N'oublie pas, ne m'oublie pas, je ne t'oublie pas __Sanji__._

_Zoro. _

Le cuisinier replia le petit morceau de papier et ramassa la feuille qu'il défroissa avec soin puis les enferma dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit.

« Sale batard de mes deux! Le jour où je serai moins fort qu'une tête d'Algue, j'aurai plus qu'à me suicider! »

Il souriait en disant ces mots. Puis il resserra sa cravate et sortit de sa chambre, le dos droit et l'œil brillant.

« IVA! AU SUIVANT, J'AI LE DINER À METTRE EN ROUTE! »

Il ralluma une cigarette et la coinça au coin de ses lèvres.

« Ce soir, c'est concassé de travelo! »

Sur l'île Rose, le soleil se couchait, un cuistot se déchaînait pour une nouvelle recette, une victoire.

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

Sur Lugubra, Zoro regardait le soleil se coucher. Et pour une fois, il souriait, songeant à un cuistot pervers et élégant, fin et musclé, doux et impertinent. Et chaque coucher de soleil les rapprochait un peu plus.

Un jour de moins, plus que...

**FIN**

* * *

**Et voilou, c'est finitou!**

**Encore merci à Linaelle et à vous autres lecteurs d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout.**

**Alors review pour aider à vaincre la page blanche? Si, si, ça aide...**


End file.
